Lightening Thief: What else is new?
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: Travel to read the lightning thief. There's Pothena. Jason's jealous. Past heroes are coming too. What happens with all these people reading? Is Percy coming? The Hunters will come here, right? Read to find out... Slow updates! I'm writing a few other stories so... it might take a few months. If it takes longer, please review. I might be doing something else and a review can help.
1. Who Are You?

**I've seen these stories before, so please don't report me? I have other stories on this account so if you want I can delete this.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything in bold and the characters.**

**PS: I rewrote this in a way, hope you like this better.**

* * *

Jason's POV:

I was walking around Camp with Piper and Leo, wondering about the missing Percy Jackson, what did he do to affect this camp so much? The three of us was asking around about him, to anyone but Annabeth. Since she was so sad. The three of us were also working on the Argo II.

"Hey, guys!" I turned to see the Stolls come up to us laughing their heads off.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Leo asked.

"Nothing, just the 'funeral'," Travis told us.

"Why are you making air quotes? And why would a funeral be so funny?" Piper asked curiously.

"Because, my dear friends, the person the funeral for wasn't dead," Connor said, stroking an imaginary beard.

"Oh my gods, remember her expression?" Travis doubled over laughing.

"Who was it about?" I asked.

"Percy." They said, slightly more depressed.

I felt something inside of me, sadness? No, resentment. I was jealous of Percy.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"We thought he died after making an explosion in a volcano," Connor told us.

Making a volcano explode?

"But he popped up in the middle of his funeral," Travis added.

"You should have seen Annabeth's expression!" Connor said laughing wistfully.

All of a sudden, Rachel and Thalia ran over to us.

"Guys, guess what we found?" Thalia said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Well I was fighting-" Thalia was cut off by a flash of light.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I was in my cabin when a flash of light of light appeared whisking me away.

* * *

Percy's POV:

After Hazel and I got back to Camp Jupiter from a shop in New Rome, we headed over to sword-fighting.

"I'm going to go to my cabin for a while," I told Hazel.

I jogged over to the fifth cohort, and when I arrived I got inside, where a flash of light blinded me.

* * *

Hestia's POV:

I was tending the hearth while everyone else was arguing.

"Air is better than water."

"Water is best!"

"I acquired Athens reasonably!"

"Yeah right, it's only because they like olives."

Well, you get the idea. A minute later when they were still arguing, there was a flash of light. Standing by the light were 9 demigods and a mortal.

"What are we doing here?" I heard a girl whisper to the boy next to her.

"You summoned us, father?" A girl with a silver band in her black hair and electric blue eyes asked.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Zeus thundered.

"You don't know us?" The girl looked confused.

"Why did you have to take our time? Percy's missing and you take us here?" A blonde-haired, gray-eyed girl asked.

"We have no idea as to why you're here," Athena said.

A letter floated down softly and landed on the ground.

Athena started reading.

_Dear gods and demigods,_

_We have brought some demigods and a mortal from the future years to help you prepare for the future. More may be coming. No killing or maiming what so ever. You are to read about the most powerful demigod of all, much, much better than Hercules. Demigods are to say their full title. Thalia has the first book, we will send the others later._

_The fates_

* * *

Zeus' POV:

More powerful than Hercules? Impossible. I thought.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Hestia said softly.

The blonde girl stepped up. "I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, sailor of the Sea of Monsters, retriever of the Golden fleece, bearer of the sky, wanderer of the labyrinth and the official architect of Olympus." She said

Athena smiled at her daughter.

The black haired girl stepped up. "I am Thalia daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis." She said and walked over to the others.

"I thought you were a tree?" I asked her.

She just said. "Percy."

I wondered what that meant. Hera glared at her.

The redhead stepped up."I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle at Camp Half-Blood." She said.

"Yes!" Apollo yelled, pumping a fist into the air. "My oracle finally changed bodies."

A boy stepped up. "Jason Grace son of Zeus, praetor of the twelfth legion." He said. "Brother of Thalia." He added.

"Why is there a Roman there?" Athena said 'Roman' with disgust.

Another girl stepped up. "Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker and head counselor of my cabin." She said.

Aphrodite smiled at her while Apollo winked suggestively at her.

"Don't you dare look at me that way, or I'll personally gut you." She added.

Artemis smiled at her.

Two boys with brown hair and blue eyes stepped up.

"Travis," The taller one said.

"And Connor-"

"STOLL!"

"Sons of Hermes." They said, rotating their sentences.

Hermes grinned.

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter." Said a brown haired, green eyed girl, while slapping the two brothers. "Idiots" She muttered.

"Leo, flaming, Valdez son of Hephaestus, supreme commander of the Argo II." A Latino boy spoke up.

And I thought the sons of Hephaestus were quiet.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, born before the oath." A boy who blended into the shadows said.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes." The demigods replied.

"Let's start reading then!" Athena said, excited.

Thalia took out the book."Who wants to read?" She asked.

"I'll read." Athena volunteered.

"Of course you would," Poseidon said.

"What was that?" She asked glaring at him.

"N-nothing."

"Okay then. **I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher**." Athena read.

* * *

**A/N: Like? Review, please!**


	2. Math Is Over

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in bold. Except for the author's notes. **

**If you noticed, I didn't write the whole section. I have no intention of being reported. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

Leo's POV:

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher** Athena read.

_This will be interesting. I had always wondered what Percy did, now I'll find out. _I thought.

Thalia snorted. "Interesting title kelp-head." She said sadly.

I saw Jason look upset.

"I like this boy." Hermes decided.

"Can you let me read?" Athena said glaring.

Everyone nodded furiously.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who does?" I asked.

"Not me." The other demigods chorused.

The gods looked at us worriedly.

**If you're... my advice is:**

"New advice from me: Run for the hills and hide!" Thalia yelled.

No one's POV:

The three new ones looked confused.

"His advice is kind of awful." Annabeth explained.

Jason snorted. So even his girlfriend doesn't like his advice.

"Most of the time" Thalia said.

"Yeah, it saves us a lot too." Annabeth said.

"How?" Jason asked.

"We would have been dead if it wasn't for him." Was the reply from all the demigods.

"Kronos would have risen." Thalia added.

"And,-" Nico was interrupted by Annabeth.

"No spoilers!"

"Humph. I was going to say that he wouldn't be teased as much if he gave good advice." He said, upset.

**close this book...a normal life.**

"Not too bad." Rachel said.

"Except it won't work." Athena said. "Not for him anyways.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check." The new three said.

**It's scary.**

"Check." The other demigods said.

**Most of...nasty ways.**

"Mhmm."The demigods nodded.

Ares grinned.

The other gods looked concerned.

**If you're...it's fiction,**

"Fiction? This is available for mortals?" Jason asked, incredulous. He thought that it should be a book about himself.

"I guess." Piper replied wondering why Jason sounded so different.

**great. Read...come for you.**

"Mysterious." Nico said, waving his hands.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn me!" Nico said.

"One more person say that and it's the last thing you say." Piper threatened, seeing that Annabeth was upset.

"Scary daughter of yours, Aphrodite." Ares said to her.

No one saw that Piper frowned.

Aphrodite beamed.

'I can be scary you know!" Piper yelled at Ares. "I'm not weak because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite!"

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"No, its Athena." Apollo said.

"Idiot! Its obviously in the reading." Artemis said slapping him.

"No need to be so mean, sis. I know it is." He replied.

'You know?' Hermes mouthed to him.

'No but no one needs to know that.' He mouthed back, quite dramatically.

"Is there a problem, Apollo? Because you look like you're trying to resemble a dying man." Athena said sweetly, looking at her spear.

Everyone laughed, while Apollo turned red from embarrassment.

**I'm twelve...****kid?**

A chorus of "Yes" was heard.

"You think very highly of him, don't you?" Piper said sarcastically.

"We do, but he is a seaweed brain." Thalia answered.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"See?" Thalia said.

"No one disagreed." Annabeth told her.

"Percy would've." Thalia said.

**I could...Roman stuff.**

"Sounds awesome!" Athena said enthusiastically.

"For you owl head."

"Fish meat."

"Feather brain."

"Salt shaker."

"Know-it-all."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I think it was." She smiled.

_She looks hot!_ Poseidon thought. _Shut up! You had to fall for the goddess that hates you?_

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

"Humph." Athena said.

Poseidon laughed.

**Most Yancy...****to sleep.**

"You shouldn't sleep in class! He sounds like Chiron, you know..." Athena drifted off.

**I hoped...in trouble.**

"Yeah right, kelp-head." Thalia said.

"He always gets in trouble at schools." Annabeth said sadly.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"He even admits it!" Thalia said.

**See, bad...War cannon.**

"How?" Hermes wondered, no one answered.

**I wasn't...expelled anyway.**

"Bwahahaha." Everyone burst out laughing.

**And before...unplanned swim.**

Another crescendo of laughter.

"'Sort of hit the wrong lever'?" Apollo asked.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"More! More!" The Stolls chanted.

"You're talking to an inanimate object." Katie pointed out.

"So?" They asked.

"It's better than the book talking to them." Annabeth muttered to Katie.

"Hey guys! Why are you reading me?" A voice said, seemingly from the book.

No one noticed Athena trying not to laugh.

"Who is saying that?" Poseidon asked, jumping.

"The book, apparently." Thalia answered.

"Of course it's me! Who else could it be?" The book replied.

"Who is it, Athena?" Zeus asked.

"The book of course." She replied, quite the actor.

"Umm... I don't think inanimate objects speak." Annabeth pointed out to her mother.

"Why are you talking about me as if I'm not here?" The book asked.

Everyone jumped, forgetting what they were doing earlier. Athena was silently laughing.

"You did something, didn't you?" Artemis asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She teased.

"Geez, bird brain. Drop the act already." Poseidon said.

"What act?" She asked, 'innocently', and continued reading.

"Didn't know she had it in her," Hermes whispered to Apollo, who nodded like his life depended on it.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Good luck with that, kelp-head."

**All the...butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

The demigods growled.

"Who eats that anyways?" Aphrodite asked.

**Grover was...was crippled.**

"I wonder what he'll do to Percy if he finds out..." Thalia trailed off.

"Trample him?" Katie suggested.

_Maybe I can tell Grover this, then Percy can be taken care of._ Jason thought.

"Nah, Percy's been too nice to Grover for him to do that." Travis said.

_Or not._ Jason thought.

**He had...the cafeteria.**

"Blowing the cover too much." Annabeth said.

"Speaking of Grover, do you think he'll be here soon?" Thalia asked.

"I hope so." Nico said. "But Percy would be better." He muttered.

**Anyway, Nancy...with death**

"What!" Poseidon got up.

"Relax, the sentence isn't even complete." Hera said.

**by in-school...this trip.**

"Ohh." Poseidon said sheepishly.

Athena giggled, causing people to look at her.

"She's cute." Apollo said to Hermes.

A bronze spear flew past his head.

"Say that again, and I won't miss." Athena glared at him.

**"I'm going to kill her, " I mumbled.**

"Do it! I need action!" Ares yelled.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"In his hair?" Aphrodite asked.

**He dodged...****myself into.**

Poseidon looked really worried.

**Mr. Brunner...****thousand years.**

"Much longer." Athena said.

"You're calling yourself old." Poseidon pointed out.

"You're older." She retorted.

**He gathered...evil eye.**

"For trying to learn?!" Athena said. "That is preposterous!"

**Mrs. Dodds...your locker.**

_Seems familiar... _Hades thought.

**She had...nervous breakdown.**

"Nervous breakdown, right." Nico said sarcastically.

"I'll bet $23,473,878,328 that it was Mrs. Dodds' fault." Hades muttered, choosing a random number.

He knew he had enough money.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"Wrong demigod, Nico is devil's spawn." Thalia said.

"I'm not a devil." Hades muttered, annoyed of how people-other than Hephaestus and Persephone- never knew the real him.

"You took Kore!"

"Speaking of her, can she come too?" Hades asked.

A flash appeared and Persephone stood there.

"I know what's going on, the fates told me." She said sitting beside Hades.

Causing Demeter to frown.

**She would...a month.**

"Ouch. That's harsh." Hermes said.

**One time...absolutely right. "**

"Blowing your cover too much, goat-boy." Thalia said.

Hades frowned, flashing armor over himself.

"Alecto?" Persephone whispered.

"Yeah..."

**Mr. Brunner...****shut up?"**

"That mortal has no respect whatsoever." Zeus said. "Humph."

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did." Annabeth said softly.

**The whole...****"No, sir. "**

"He said sir? The world is ending!" Thalia said. "Actually it is." She muttered loud enough for the demigods to hear.

**Mr. Brunner...****kids, right?"**

"That one?" Poseidon groaned.

"Yes. It just has to be that one." Demeter sighed.

Hades shuddered, remembering Kronos' stomach. "I would say that Kronos has- had- a stomach as big as Olympus, if it wasn't that disgusting." He said.

Everyone laughed/shivered.

**"Yes, " Mr...****god, and-"**

"GOD?!" Zeus yelled.

"Calm down brother, I'm sure he's corrected." Hestia said.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"Adding to what Hestia said; see?" Poseidon said.

**"Titan, " I ...eat instead.**

"How did Kronos not notice?!" Jason asked, surprised.

'You see nephew, your father looked like a rock, so Kronos never saw the difference." Poseidon said, snickering.

Hades high-fived him. "Good one."

"I do not look like a rock." Zeus fumed, turning into an interesting shade of red.

"You're right, you now resemble a pomegranate." Hades said, barely controlling his laughter.

Everyone joined in, except Jason.

"Wait! It was because the rock and him had the same amount of intelligence!" Poseidon shouted.

"No, he looked like one, so father swallowed it." Hades said.

"You should eat more cereal!" Demeter scolded them.

"And then the rock landed on her head." Hades whispered.

Causing another round of laughter.

"I never would have pegged Hades as the one to make us laugh." Hermes whispered to Apollo.

"I know right?" He answered.

**And later...****behind me.**

"Eew is right, mortal." Hera agreed.

**"-and so...gods won. "**

"That's the biggest war, and he says it as 'there's this big fight'?" Athena asked.

"Percy had a special talent." Thalia snickered.

"Has." Annabeth corrected.

**Some snickers from the group.**

"He got it right though." Annabeth said.

"A lot of mortals are weird that way." Nico said. "Not you Rachel." He added, at her glare.

**Behind...his kids. '"**

"I can assure that." Hermes said.

**"And why,...real life?"**

"Busted." Apollo muttered.

**"Busted, " Grover muttered.**

"Oh no, I think like a goat." Apollo said, pretending to faint.

"Idiot." Artemis said.

**"Shut up, " Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"That's bright." Hades noted.

**At least...radar ears.**

"Horse, you mean." Travis said.

"Actually it would be centaur ears." Athena corrected. "Or perhaps those of a human's, with the ability of a centaur's ear, seeing that the torso of a centaur is-"

"Just read already!" Hermes said, "Horse ears, centaur ears, same thing."

Athena huffed but resumed reading.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir. "**

"Typical Percy answer, though I'm surprised he even thought about it." Thalia said.

**"I see...back outside?"**

"How is that a happy note?" Hera asked.

"No idea." Poseidon said.

"No surprise there." Athena said and continued to read.

**The...like doofuses.**

"They already are." Artemis commented.

"Not all of us are, sis." Apollo said.

'True, Percy isn't." She noted.

Apollo slouched in his throne and pouted.

**Grover and...****seen everything.**

"Longer." Athena said.

**"You must...****it. "**

**"Oh. "**

"Typical Percy answer." Rachel laughed, sadly.

**"What you...Percy Jackson. "**

"And he got the best." The people who knew Percy said.

_I'm probably better._ Jason thought.

**I wanted...them correctly.**

"I can't do that." Apollo announced.

"I can!" Athena said, slipping into a lecture that lasted for QUITE a while.

_How cute... _Poseidon sighed, staring at her, while Aphrodite grinned knowingly. Meanwhile, Persephone had dozed off, leaning on Hades' shoulder, as Demeter glared at them. The demigods were planning out adjustions for the Argo II, and Ares was-

Wait. Athena started reading.

**I mumbled...funeral.**

"Probably had." Persephone noted.

"She actually isn't dead..." Hades said.

"How do you know?" She asked him.

"She appeared after her 'funeral', and scared the hell out of everyone." He told her.

**He told...****blowing in.**

Cue glances at the younger brothers.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.**

"Doofuses." Artemis said.

**Nancy Bobofit...a thing.**

"Crazy." Apollo muttered.

"Not mine!" Hermes said, with the glances.

Travis and Connor shivered, they did not want her as a sister.

**Grover and...it elsewhere.**

_Loser._ Jason thought.

**"Detention?" Grover...****a genius. "**

"So true." Everyone demigod-except Piper and Leo- said.

Most of them out of fondness. Jason out of jealousy. Thalia glared at him. _What happened to the brother I raised?_

**Grover didn't...your apple?"**

Everyone started laughing.

"Amazingly deep comment, Grover." Hermes said.

Another round of laughter.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

Annabeth looked concerned. Percy usually had an endless stomach.

**I watched...give me.**

"So cute!" The goddesses-except Athena- cooed.

**Mr. Brunner...****cafe table.**

"Cool!" Leo and Hephaestus started planning on making one of them.

**I was...Grover's lap.**

Ever demigod that knew Grover hissed.

**"Oops. " She...liquid Cheetos.**

"That, is repulsing!" Aphrodite yelled.

"I agree." Hera said.

"I think that makeup can help a bit." Aphrodite commented.

**I tried...my ears.**

"A wave!?" Zeus yelled.

"Calm down brother, you also broke the oath. TWICE!" Poseidon said.

Hades frowned, but he knew that it wasn't Percy's fault he was born.

"I didn't break the oath." Hades muttered.

"Your child is right there." Zeus said.

"He was born before the oath," Hades said.

"Calm down." Zeus mimicked.

"You broke the oath. I didn't." Hades countered.

**I don't...****grabbed her-"**

"Fishy powers!" Leo yelled.

**I didn't...****Now, honey-"**

"She still says that?" Hades groaned.

**"I know, " I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks. "**

"Don't guess your punishment." Hermes said.

"Rule one hundred," Travis said.

"Twenty," Connor said.

"Three," Hermes said.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Of course not." Apollo said. "It never is."

**"Come with me, " Mrs. Dodds said.**

"Don't!" Poseidon said.

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her. "**

"What a kind friend," Hestia said.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"She should." Hades said, without emotion.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"Cool!" The Stolls said.

**"I don't...****I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Probably nothing." Jason said.

Nico took out a video camera. "This is the stare. I video-taped it to scare the sh-"

"Nico! Language!" Hades said.

"Out of everyone." Nico said, holding it up and showing it.

With that, most people paled. Jason closed his eyes, shivering.

**Then I...****so fast?**

"Monster." Apollo stage whispered.

**I have...misinterpreting things.**

"I'm not so sure." Annabeth said.

**I wasn't so sure.**

Everyone laughed, while Annabeth blushed.

**I went...****his novel.**

"He's supposed to look after my son!" Poseidon paled.

**I looked...****gift shop.**

"That is not the plan." Hermes said.

**But apparently...****was empty.**

"Uh oh." Apollo sang.

Two seconds later a spear whacked him.

**Mrs. Dodds...like growling.**

"It is growling." Persephone said.

**Even without...pulverize it...**

"She probably did." Zeus said.

**"You've been...****safe thing**.

"Percy? Do the safe thing?" Thalia asked.

Poseidon paled.

**I ****said...****the building.**

Cue glares at Zeus and one "Drama king,", courtesy of Hades.

**"We are...less pain. "**

"Tempting... NOT!" Leo said.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"Of course." Annabeth said.

**All I...****dorm room.**

"That's golden!" The Stolls brightened.

**Or maybe...my grade.**

"That is awful." Athena said.

**Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"Well, that's funny." Apollo laughed, rolling on the ground.

**"Well?" she...****to ribbons.**

"You sent a FURY after my son?" Poseidon yelled at Hades, pouncing. And being restrained.

"You both broke the Oath." Hades replied.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How?" Poseidon asked, worried.

**Mr. Brunner...****the air.**

"What ho?" Hermes asked.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

"Yikes!" Leo said, catching on fire.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air,**

"What is he going to do with a pen?" Jason sneered. "Draw on her?"

"No. That pen has saved us many times." Thalia answered, wondering what was wrong with her brother.

**but when...tournament day.**

"Cool!" The immature gods, Stolls and Leo exclaimed.

"He used it in school?" Athena asked.

**Mrs. Dodds...****the sword.**

"Wimp." Ares said.

Jason almost agreed, until Ares was drenched.

**She snarled...****the sword.**

"That isn't natural." Leo said.

"To Percy it is. He's the best swordsman in a long time." Annabeth smiled, wistfully.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yes." She sneered.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

"Woah. He defeated a FURY, without training. On his first swing?!" Leo was in hysterics when he finished.

"Yep!" Annabeth said proudly.

Jason frowned. What was so good about Percy? Leo -his best friend- was supposed to follow him! He defeated a Titan! **[A/N: Percy defeated Titan_s._]**

**Mrs. Dodds...watching me.**

"Interesting description." Nico commented.

**I was...****but me.**

"The Mist." Athena nodded.

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"No, you can not use any of ours." Demeter said, when Hermes looked at her.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Nope!" Thalia said.

**I went...****your butt. "**

"Who?" Poseidon asked.

**I said, "Who?"**

"Sons and fathers." Athena muttered. "Kelp heads and Seaweed Brains."

**"Our teacher. ...****with me.**

"Satyrs need to learn to lie." Hermes said.

"Grover already learned." The Stolls told him.

**"Not funny...****all right?"**

"Now Chiron can lie." Hermes said.

"Done!" Athena said. "Who's next?"

"Can I read?" Hestia asked.

Athena gave the book over to her.

**Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks Of Death**

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now! I won't update fast, due to my other stories.**


	3. REALLY IMPORTANT AN

**So yeah...I went through all my fanfiction, and I realized that some were really cliche, or had ridiculous plots. (Or it was waaay too out of character-Like to the point where I couldn't stand it, much less re-write it) If you're reading this message, it means the story you are currently reading is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I've realized that I started too many things, and I never had any idea on how to go on. (Actually, I did, I just forgot them all. School and stuff caught up, I decided to focus on one fanfiction, and during that time I realized that many of the fanfictions I wrote were way too ridiculous. I'm actually really busy with school and whatnot, and I started getting into other fandoms. (I'm also drawing and reading a lot) I realized that I couldn't just stay on one fanfiction, and since the reason I stopped was because my ideas were too disorganized, these fanfictions will be put to a stop. (I'll list the others as well)**

**1\. Reading About the Rich One- Okay, I liked the idea, and I would continue it-BUT! It's too hard to come up with a proper story, and the characters are too OOC.**

**2\. Olympus Weekly- It's way too cliche. Besides, it's hard to imagine this honestly. I can't write it properly.**

**3\. Mortal Olympus- Unrealistic. I know it's an AU, but nope. Demigods and gods shouldn't be in the same school as students. (Or I just feel like there are too many of the demigods and gods going to school stories- even if it's an AU)**

**4\. Lightning Thief: What else is new?- Okay, these are really cliche. I love it when people write these, but it's not my cup of tea. I mean, it's really time-consuming. Trust me. One chapter already took forever, and I don't think I'd be able to do it all.**

**5\. Gods and Goddesses turned into children- Nope. Sorry, but no. This is one of the stories that I actually really liked, and planned part of the next chapter out, but no. I don't know why, but I just can't stand it that much. It's also kind of overdone, so I feel like I might accidentally start borrowing ideas from fics I've read.**

**6\. Amber Korey and the godlings,(etc)- No. First, it makes very little sense. Second, Mary Sue much? Third, non-realistic. Fourth, this is more of my own story than a fanfiction.**

**7\. The Road Trip of Doom- I personally kind of like this. But again, it's overdone. Like, I don't like the way I wrote it, and I've seen many other similar ones.**

**That's it for the ones I'm definitely stopping. If anyone wants to continue any of them, just put the same summary, and mention my username. (Try to keep it up to date?) I'm not that picky. Mainly just mention me. That is if anyone wants to continue the monstrosities I started. OH! And PM me. I want to see how you might have changed it. (Yes, I give you permission to edit.) Also, you can take the ideas. Because most of them were inspired by other authors. EXCEPTION!: Amber Korey. I came up with her after a long time. If you want to use her, you'll need to have to keep her parents and mention me. If anyone wants to use my ideas that is. They're pretty terrible fanfics.**

* * *

**NEXT!**

**REALLY Slow updates. Trust me, I'm really busy, and although I can't say I won't start new fanfictions, I have to tell you, the next few fanfictions will have really slow updates, or maybe be discontinued soon. **

**1\. When Artemis compliments a male(etc)- Yeah, this is more of a crack fic. I'll put it as complete, but this might be updated periodically. Don't get your hopes up, it also might be completely stopped.**

**2\. When did that happen?- It's on Quotev as well- Anyways, this one is slightly OOC. I don't remember when I came up with this idea, but the updates will be slow. (Mostly because I have no idea how to continue)**

**3\. The phone of Olympus- This was inspired by something I saw online, no idea if I said that in the fic or not, but yeah. I kind of like this one, but same status as 'When Artemis com...'. So, if I see a funny post or something, this will probably be updated.**

**4\. The Forgotten Goddess- Yeah. I'm probably continuing it, but I was wondering how? I mean, should I do a chapter on the other gods' views, or continue the poem in Athena's POV? It won't be updated till I figure that out though.**

**5\. Rise of Olympus- This one might be just rewritten, and put up for adoption. Or I'll finish. Dunno. Kinda uncertain?**

**6\. Pairings- Hades and Persephone- Kinda cute. I want to continue it a bit, even if it'll be slow. I just forgot about this one, since I started way too many fanfictions.**

**7\. Camp Fun- Or Trouble- I'm planning on re-writing this. Actually, I WAS. I'm not sure if I'm going to stop this or not though. Maybe I'll just finish re-writing, then leave it for adoption.**

* * *

**So there we go. That's most of my fanfictions, and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. But if you're waiting for one on the ones I'm continuing and Blended, don't get your hopes up. I have school, chess, piano, and karate, and I know that isn't a proper excuse, but I'm exhausted during the week. Monday-Chess, Tuesday-Catch up on homework, Wednesday-Chess again, Thursday-Piano, Friday-Karate. I kind of hate piano. I started a while ago, and I'm terrible at it. Anyways, I end up sleeping at twelve or one, and on weekdays, I wake up at seven. I know that six or seven hours is actually a lot compared to some people, but I also do a lot of drawing. **

**And I get distracted easily. I've been wanting to discontinue some fanfictions for a while, and now I'm finally doing this. So I'm sorry, but I probably won't be only focusing on Blended. And I might start something new. Because my writing style's changed, or at least I hope it has. And it's hard to write new chapters to some story that I don't like that much anymore. Really. So yeah. Sorry for saying this so late, when no one pays attention to what I write anymore.**

**Thanks for reading this if you did.**

**Sincerely,**

**Goddess of Spring-Gems**

**PS: This looks like a letter's format.**


End file.
